The present invention relates to aquatic recreational vehicles powered by one or more riders, and more specifically to buoyant vehicles having at least two pairs of wheels rotatable by movement of one or more gear members by one or more riders.
In applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,843 is disclosed apparatus for transporting persons or motor vehicles over water by motive power supplied to a system of endless belts which encircle buoyant cylinders or drums. Other examples of prior art are discussed in said patent, and other prior U.S. patents disclosing aquatic vehicles propelled by hand or foot motion of a rider are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,505,721, 1,104,229 and 95,785.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide novel apparatus in the nature of operator-propelled aquatic vehicles which are of rugged and durable, yet relatively simple and inexpensive construction.
A further object is to provide novel recreational aquatic vehicles having mechanism which allows movement at high speeds over a body of water although the sole motive power is provided by hand and/or foot motion of one or more riders.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.